Ravens in Tights
by writingismylife1985
Summary: This is a parody, of a parody. The gang does a play based off of Mel brook's Men in Tights. To raise money for the prom. Set in season four. Mouth is directing. there will be Brooke/Lucas. Hailey/Nathan. And Rach/Mouth.


Disclaimer: If Im not back in five minutes. Just wait longer.

It was a bright and sunny day in Tree Hill North Carolina. Spring was in the air. The birds were chirping. The smell of prom dancing in Teenagers head. But for one Tree hill resident. It was a time of stress. Lucas pauses for a moment and then looks at Mouth. Seriously dude whats with the stupid Grinch rip off voice over? Lucas asked looking over the scrip he was handed. Mouth had a week to perform the school play. Due to the economy the school was loosing money and didnt have enough to afford the prom. If the seniors didnt put on a good school play there would be no money for prom. So everybody decided to pitch in and help out.

I know its cheesy. But Im to lazy to change the script. So just roll with the punches. So is everybody ok with the scrip? Besides Lucas? Mouth asks and everybody moans and nods.

Good Im glad to hear it. Remember people. We all got one shot at this. We blow it no prom. Mouth gets off his chair and walks over to Brooke and Rachel. Are you girls ready?

Yeah Im ready. Im maid Marian Brooke said proudly as she looked over to Rachel. What part did you get roomie? Brooke asked. Rachel looked at her and rolled her eyes. For some reason she was more cheerful then usual.

Um lets see I am. Rachel looked down and saw what she was. She glared at Mouth. What the hell is this? She asked him. Mouth walked up to her and looked at the scrip.

What the hell is what? Mouth asked eating an apple.

Im Brookes maid? She asked in anger.

Im sorry Rach. I didnt have any parts for you left. Besides I thought it would be kind of accurate since you both are living together. Mouth said and then knew what that meant. He saw both girls glare at him and he smiled. He he. Um action guys lets do this. Mouth said running away from the girls.

***********************************************************

We open with some archers throwing flaming arrows on the town of Tree hill setting fire to it. Bevin runs out of her house screaming her head off. Me house is on fire. Me house is on fire. She screamed and ran around acting stupid.

Call the fire brigade. Screamed a random resident.

Suddenly. Whitey pulls up on a cart that says fire department on the side of it.

There must be some easier way to do the opening credits. Karen said obliviously ignoring that there is no credits.

Thats right. Every time the school does a Robin hood play. They burn the Villiage down. Whitey said in anger.

The citizens quickly form a Possey and stand in front of the screen.

Leave us alone. CW. They shout and a random guy says yeah.

We cut to a scene in Tree Hill forest. (ok so there really isnt a forest in tree hill. Lets just say the river court.) Where Skills and some of the basketball players were wearing Robin hood uniforms and Tights to go along with it.

This is so uncomfortable. Screamed Tim and the other players agreed with him.

Tim promise me you wont say that again. Nathan said off screen.

Shut up man this my big debut. Skills said as rap music begins to start playing.

Yo, yo, yo. Says Skills,

Check it out. Says the other players.

Skills begins to rap as the other players begin to dance badly behind him.

Prince Dan and the Sherriff was running the show.

Raising the taxes because they needed the dough.

A reign of terror took over the land.

They were slamming down the people, Just to feed the big man.

I said Hey.

The guys sing back in high voices:

Hey

I said Hey. Sings Skills.

Hey Sings the guys in the high voice.

I said. Sings Skills.

The boys around him starts to dance like pansies as they sing :

Hey nanny nanny and a ho ho ho.

Skills blinks some in confusion. And continues his rap:

The people were unhappy, The morale was low.

They had no place to turn too there was no where to go.

They needed a hero. But no one could be found. Because Lucas Scott was out of town.

I said Hey. Sings bobby.

Hey Sings the others in high voices again.

I said hey Bobby said.

Hey Sing the others.

I said. Skills closed his eyes expecting the worse. And he got it.

Hey Nannny Nanny, and a ho ho ho. The others say while still dancing like Pansies.

Im not being paid enough for this. Skills said and continued his rap:

Lucas was put into the slammer. By his evil foes.

And in a little while he would be no more.

I said Hey. Skills said.

Hey The others said again in high voices.

I said Hey. Skills said.

Hey. The others again said in high voices.

Here we go. Muttered Skills. I said. He closes his eyes.

Hey Nanny Nanny, Hey Nanny, Nanny. Hey Nanny. Nanny and a Ho. Ho, Ho.

Check it out. They all said in union.

And Cut, Beautiful. I love it. On to the next scene. Mouth said happily in his chair just finished with his apple.

Damn I feel so violated. Tim said walking off the set.

You feel violated? I feel bad for my race. Damn that was an insult to rappers everywhere. Skills said walking up.

Mouth just smiled and looked up at two Cheerleaders surrounding him and he laughed. Actors complain. Mouth said putting his arms around the two women. Ladies on to the next scene.

Authors note: Dont you love mouth? Anyways I hope you enjoyed my first story on here. If you have seen the movie Men In tights then you will get it more. Please read and review. I hope you had fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Another chapter up in a day or so. If I get good reviews. By the way. Can anybody guess who the Sherriff is going to be?


End file.
